Für Immer
by Lizy1997
Summary: Nach einer Woche in ihrer Welt, möchte MK wieder zurück nach Moonhaven. (Eine Fortsetzung zu Epic - Verborgenes Königreich) Vielleicht schreibe ich weitere Stories, die hefte ich dann einfach hier an.


Mittlerweile war eine Woche vergangen. Eine Woche, seit Tara, die Königin des Waldes gestorben war und mir die Knospe gegeben hatte. Eine Woche, seit ich Mandrake zusammen mit den Leafmen besiegt hatte und wieder in meine Welt zurückgekehrt war.

In dieser Zeit habe ich so viele neue Freunde gemacht: Mub und Grub, die beiden Schnecken die einfach nie aufhörten zu zanken, General Ronin, der auf Taras Bitte hin tatsächlich wieder glücklicher schien, Nim Galuu, der etwas verrückte Wächter der Schriften und natürlich Nod. Nod, der mich vom ersten Moment an fasziniert hatte und der mich fast jeden Tag besuchen kam. An den Tagen an denen er nicht kam, unterhielt er sich zumindest über die Kamera mit mir und meinem Dad und brachte mich zum Lachen. Doch obwohl er immer so fröhlich redete und zufrieden aussah, konnte ich etwas in seinen Augen erkennen. Etwas das ich auch fühlte: Sehnsucht.

Als ich seine Welt das erste Mal betreten hatte, wusste ich, dass ich dorthin gehörte. Natürlich war alles irgendwie fremd gewesen, doch nichtsdestotrotz fühlte ich mich dort mehr wie Zuhause als irgendwo sonst. So hatte ich mich das letzte Mal gefühlt, als meine Mom noch gelebt hatte.

„Mary Kath… MK? Wo bist du?" Hinter mir tönte die Stimme meines Vaters. Ich saß draußen auf der Veranda und dachte über mein Leben nach. Ich verstand mich jetzt viel besser mit meinem Vater, aber ich habe die ganze Woche über etwas nachgedacht, dass ich jetzt unbedingt meinem Vater erzählen musste. Die Verandatür ging auf und mein Vater sah mich an. „Willst du nicht reinkommen, Schatz? Es gibt Mittagessen". Langsam erhob ich mich und folgte Bomba in die Küche. Ich hatte keinen richtigen Hunger, trotzdem versuchte ich etwas hinunterzubekommen, was mir nicht gerade gut gelang. Nach einem halben Teller von dem Eintopf legte ich mein Besteckt auf den Tisch und sah meinen Vater an. „Dad?", fragte ich. Er unterbrach seinen Vortrag über Libellen und sah mich an.

Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass ich meine neuen Freunde vermisste. Das konnte man vor allem bei den Gesprächen Nod sehen. Wir kannten uns erst eine Woche und trotzdem fühlte es sich an wie Jahre.

„Weißt du, ich hab lange überlegt und ich wollte mit dir über etwas reden". Ich stoppte. Wie sollte ich es ihm sagen? Natürlich habe ich schon mit Ronin geredet (der schwören musste, dass er es nicht Nod sagen würde) und dieser hatte sich sofort mit der Königin unterhalten. In etwa 10 Minuten würden sie da sein.

In Moonhaven konnte ich viel mehr bewirken als hier, oder in der Stadt. Dorthin wollte ich sowieso nicht mehr, denn dort erinnerte mich alles an meine Mutter. Außerdem hatte ich nie wirkliche Freunde gehabt. Eigentlich nur eine: Samantha, doch die war vor einem halben Jahr weggezogen und seitdem hatten wir keinen Kontakt mehr.

„Ich möchte zurück nach Moonhaven. Es ist schon alles geklärt und … ich wollte es dir sagen, damit du dir keine Sorgen machst". Verlegen sah ich auf die Tischplatte. Was würde er nur sagen? Doch anstatt sich aufzuregen lachte er nur. „Na gut. Für wie lange denn?" „Für immer". Tiefes Schweigen herrschte für die nächsten 5 Minuten. Das Schweigen lastete schwer auf mir. Warum sagte er denn nichts? Irgendwann begann ich unbehaglich auf meinem Stuhl herumzurutschen. „Dad, bitte. Sag was. Irgendwas". Wieder war es still, doch dann begann er zu sprechen. „Eigentlich bin ich nicht sonderlich überrascht. Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest". Meine Augen weiteten sich und überrascht klappte mein Mund auf. „Du… du… was?" Bomba lächelte. „Ich mag zwar die letzten Jahre sehr zurückgezogen gelebt haben, doch ich bin immer noch in der Lage die Gefühle anderer Leute deuten zu können. Es ist wegen diesem Jungen, oder?" Ich zögerte für eine Sekunde. Wie konnte er das nur wissen? Vaterinstinkt? „Ja". Er sah mir in die Augen, als ob er dort eine Lüge entdecken konnte, doch als er nichts fand, nickte er. „Wenn das wirklich das ist was du willst, dann geh".

Plötzlich landeten in der Mitte des Tisches 5 grüne Kolibris. Auf einem saß Ronin, auf einem daneben die neue, junge Königin und auf 2 weiteren saßen 2 Wächter. Auf dem letzten saß niemand. _Der ist dann wohl für mich_. Dad lief schnell ins Zimmer nebenan um die 2 Helme zu holen. Als er zurückkam, setzten wir sie auch schon auf.

„Eure Hoheit! Ronin! Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid", sagte das Mädchen. „Und du bist dir auch absolut sicher, dass du das tun willst?", fragte der General. Als wir das letzte Mal geredet haben, wollte er, dass ich zuerst darüber nachdenke, doch mein Entschluss stand schon lange fest, deshalb nickte ich dieses Mal nur.

„Ihr werdet doch auf meine Tochter aufpassen, nicht wahr?", fragte Dad. Bevor Ronin jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, fing die Königin an zu sprechen. „Sie hat geholfen unsere Welt zu retten, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr nichts passiert", sagte sie mit vorgestrecktem Kinn. Dafür, dass sie noch so jung war, strahlte sie viel Autorität aus.

„Na gut". Mein Vater drehte sich zu mir um und schloss mich fest in seine Arme.

„Pass bitte auf dich auf, ja?" Er ging einen Schritt zurück und sah mich an. „Du bist immer in diesem Haus willkommen". Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Plötzlich kamen mir leichte Zweifel. „Kommst du auch alleine zurecht? Was wenn irgendwas passiert?" Er lachte. „Bevor du gekommen bist, bin ich auch alleine zurechtgekommen Geh jetzt. Und sag den Anderen, dass ich _Hi_ gesagt habe".

Er drückte mich noch ein letztes Mal, bis mich eine goldene Wärme einhüllte. Es prickelte auf meiner Haut; aber nicht unangenehm, sondern eher so, wie die Sonne an einem schönen Sommernachmittag.

Wenige Sekunden später stand ich auf dem Tisch neben dem freien Kolibri. Schnell stieg ich auf und sah zu meinem Vater hoch. „Tschüs. Ich werde bald wieder vorbeikommen". Er winkte. „Ach ja und MK?" Wir schwebten schon vor dem offenen Fenster als ich mich noch einmal umdrehte. „Zur Hochzeit möchte ich aber eingeladen werden". Neben mir brach Ronin in Gelächter aus und ich spürte wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss, als ich schnell durchs Fenster flog.

Nach einiger Zeit konnte ich schon die Vorposten von Moonhaven sehen. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob ich endlich heimkommen würde. Ich lächelte vor mich hin, bis sich Ronin zu Wort meldete. „Sollen wir dich bei Nod absetzen?" Schalk schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er fand den Kommentar meines Vaters so lustig, dass er noch nach Minuten gekichert hatte. Dennoch ließ ich mir meine Verlegenheit nicht anmerken. „Ja, bitte".

Nur kurze Zeit später landeten wir auf einem breiten Ast, ziemlich weit oben in einem Baum. Wir stiegen ab und einer der Wächter half auch der Königin von ihrem Vogel. Ich kniete mich vor ihr nieder. Naja, es war ein wenig seltsam mich vor einem Kind hinzuknien, aber ich war ihr echt dankbar. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Euch danken kann, Majestät, doch wenn Ihr etwas wisst, dann sagt mir Bescheid". Sie kicherte und zog mich hoch. „Wenn hier jemand etwas zu danken hat, dann bin das ja wohl ich. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann stünden wir alle wahrscheinlich gar nicht hier". Damit umarmte sie mich. Ich war so erstaunt, dass ich es erst realisierte als sie auch schon wieder zurück trat damit Ronin durchkam. „Ich bin froh, dass du zurückgekommen bist. Ohne dich war es hier ein wenig langweilig. Außerdem konnte Nod sich nicht richtig auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Scheint so als hättest du dem Jungen gehörig den Kopf verdreht", lachte er. Ich verschränkte meine Arme und zeigte ihm meine Zunge. „Komm her". Seine Umarmung fühlte sich an wie die eines Vaters oder Großvaters. Ich fühlte mich geborgen. „Nod kommt bald von seiner Schichte zurück. Ich hab ihm nichts über dich gesagt. Pass ein wenig auf ihn auf, damit er keinen Mist baut". Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du gehörst jetzt zur Familie". Damit drehte er sich um und zusammen flogen sie alle weg. Ich hatte nicht einmal eine Chance von hier wegzukommen, selbst wenn ich wollte, (was ich nicht tat) weil sie meinen Vogel auch mitnahmen. Also betrat ich das Haus vor mir.

Es war aus dem Ast herausgewachsen. Die Königin hatte es Nod als Dankeschön geschenkt, das hatte er mir vor ein paar Tagen erzählt. Die Tür hatte kein Schloss, hier vertraute man sich einfach gegenseitig, deshalb trat ich ein. Es war wunderschön. Gleich als ich eintrat fiel mir ein sehr helles Zimmer am Ende des kleinen Flurs auf. Ich ging darauf zu und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Das viele Licht kam durch ein riesiges Panoramafenster auf der rechten Seite. Es nahm die ganze Wand ein.

Als ich mich von der wunderbaren Aussicht losreißen konnte, sah ich mich um. Das hier war anscheinend das Wohnzimmer. Es war nicht so groß wie ich angenommen hatte, aber immer noch groß genug. In der Mitte standen ein Sofa mit Blätterüberzug (ich hatte gar nichts anderes erwartet) und zwei Sessel (ebenfalls mit Blätterüberzug). Dazwischen stand ein kleiner Holztisch und alles war so ausgerichtet, dass man aus dem Fenster sehen konnte. Mir gegenüber an der Wand stand ein großes Regal. Darin lagen einige Schriftrollen und Bücher und überall auf dem Boden lagen Kleidungs- und Rüstungsstücke rum. Links von mir befand sich eine weitere Tür die in ein Schlafzimmer führte. Da drinnen lagen noch mehr Klamotten. Man merkte dass Nod hier alleine wohnt. Das ist doch echt typisch Mann. Und da ich grade sowieso warten musste tat ich was hier definitiv am nötigsten war: aufräumen. Es dauerte gar nicht so lange bis der Boden wieder sauber war und ich ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen.

_Wir wird Nod wohl darauf reagieren wenn er mich sieht? _Diese Frage konnte ich mir gleich selbst beantworten, denn ein lautes Pfeifen kam immer näher. Ich hörte Schritte den Gang entlang kommen, doch ich bewegte mich nicht. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Nod war. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. „Was zum…?" Ihm war aufgefallen, dass es hier drinnen definitiv anders aussah. Ich hörte wie er sein Schwert zog. „Ist da wer?" Und wie es der Zufall so wollte, musste ich genau in diesem Moment niesen. Langsam kam er näher. Noch immer bewegte ich mich nicht sondern wartete darauf, dass er mich entdeckte und plötzlich stand er vor mir. „Du hast echt ne schöne Aussicht hier, aber sie wäre besser, wenn du hier nicht mit deinem Schwert rumfuchteln würdest".

Er starrte mich an während ich aufstand und direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. „Was denn? Kein Hallo? Das ist echt unhöflich", lachte ich. Er brauchte einige Sekunden bis er begriff, dass ich wirklich hier stand, doch dann ließ er sein Schwert fallen und umarmte mich so fest, dass ich glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Heute waren die Leute wohl echt in Knuddel-Stimmung, doch jetzt machte es mir nichts aus. Ich war endlich wieder hier, bei Nod. „Ich kann's nicht fassen", flüsterte er. Ich kicherte. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah mir in die Augen. Ich konnte Ungläubigkeit, Staunen, aber auch unbändige Freude sehen. Und noch etwas: Trauer. Ich legte meine Arme auf seine Schultern. „Was ist los?" Er sah mich weiterhin an und nach ein paar Sekunden begann er endlich zu reden. „Wie lange bleibst du? Heute? Vielleicht auch noch Morgen?" Er sah nach unten. „Eigentlich hatte ich vor für Immer zu bleiben, aber wenn du mich loshaben willst, dann geh ich eben wieder". Gespielt beleidigt zog ich mich zurück und wollte schon zur Tür gehen, doch da packe er mich von hinten und drehte mich um. „Für Immer?!" _Er sieht aus wie ein kleines Kind dem man einen Teddy zu Weihnachten versprochen hat_, dachte ich. Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Jap. Du wirst mich jetzt für den Rest deines Lebens am Hals haben. Natürlich vorausgesetzt du willst mich überhaupt hier haben". Und wieder lag ich in seinen Armen. „Soll das ein Witz sein? Du kannst bleiben solange du willst". Er lachte, hob mich hoch und drehte uns im Kreis. „Nod! Hör auf, sonst wird mir noch ganz schlecht", rief ich, doch ein Lachen konnte ich auch nicht unterdrücken.

„Wer außer der Königin weiß noch, dass du hier bist? Ich meine sie musste dich ja verwandeln", fragte er als wir einige Minuten später lachend auf dem Wiesenteppich vor dem großen Fenster lagen, unsere Köpfe eng beisammen. „Nur noch Ronin und ein paar Wächter. Sie haben mich hergebracht. Mich hat's nur gewundert, dass du echt nichts mitbekommen hast, naja… aber eigentlich vertraue ich Ronin". „Er hat es gewusst?" „Jap. Ich hab es ihm vorgestern gesagt." Empört sah er auf. „Und er hat mir nichts davon erzählt!" „Ich hab ihm auch gesagt, dass er es nicht tun soll". „Warum?" „Ich wollte dich überraschen". Er stützte sich auf seinen linken Arm, während er mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr strich. „Ich bin echt froh, dass du wieder da bist". „Ich auch", doch es kam nur noch als Flüstern raus. Er war mir so nah. Ich wünschte er würde mich küssen. Als er mich das letzte Mal geküsst hatte, waren wir davon ausgegangen, dass wir uns nur noch durch die Kamera oder mit Hilfe des Helmes unterhalten konnten, doch jetzt war alles anders.

Vielleicht konnten wir es tatsächlich versuchen, jetzt konnte es nur noch besser werden.

So als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, lehnte er sich nach vorne. Schmetterlinge flogen in meinem Bauch umher und gerade als ich dachte es wäre so weit, flog hinter uns die Tür auf. „Hey, Nod! Hast du schon gehört? MK ist wieder da!" Mub kam den Flur entlanggekrochen und ich erschrak so sehr, dass ich nach hinten kippte. Neben mir stöhnte Nod auf. „Hey Mub!" Schnell versuchte ich mich wieder aufzurappeln.

Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf, obwohl mir gerade nicht danach zumute war. Hätte er nicht eine Minute später kommen können? Die Schnecke kam auf uns zu gekrochen und sah mich an. Ich stand auf und strich ihm über seinen Kopf. „Hey Kumpel! Wie geht's dir so?"

Als ich später mit Nod und Mub runter in die große Speisehalle der Leafmen kam, wusste anscheinend schon die ganze Abteilung Bescheid, denn ich wurde schon erwartet und von allen Seiten begrüßt. Es war echt ein klasse Abend. Schon erstaunlich, dass ich in 2 Tagen in dieser Welt mehr Freunde gefunden hatte als in 17 Jahren in meiner Welt. Aber das war jetzt egal.

„Hey, Süße! Brauchst du noch einen Platz zum Schlafen? Bei mir ist noch was frei". Das war natürlich Grub. Den ganzen Abend kamen schon solche Sprüche. Es war ja ganz witzig, aber ich glaube irgendwann würde mich diese Schnecke in den Wahnsinn treiben. Aber er hatte er mich an etwas erinnert: Wo sollte ich schlafen? Vielleicht konnte ich ja für heute Nacht in einem der Aussichtsposten schlafen und Morgen würde ich dann anfangen mir etwas zu suchen (oder zu bauen). Doch wieder einmal durchkreuzte jemand meine Pläne. Nod, der neben mir saß, legte seine Arme um mich und sagte ganz locker. „Keine Sorge MK, bei mir ist noch genug Platz. Ich kann ja auch auf dem Boden oder dem Sofa schlafen". Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn an. „Danke. Aber wenn ich tatsächlich bei dir schlafe, dann nehme ich das Sofa. Vergiss es!" Fügte ich noch hinzu, als er etwas erwidern wollte. Ich würde heute Nacht bei Nod verbringen! Ich war ja schon gespannt was passieren würde.

Einige Zeit später stand ich draußen auf dem Felsvorsprung vor der Höhle. Die Aussicht war wunderschön, in der Stadt hatte ich sowas nie gesehen und jetzt? Jetzt würde ich das jeden Tag sehen. Man konnte das Zirpen der Grillen und das Gezwitscher der Vögel hören. „Du hast dich richtig entschieden", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir. Nim Galuu. „Ich weiß". „Aber du machst dir Sorgen um deinen Vater", sagte er. Er hatte Recht. Ich musste die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken wie es Dad ging und ob er wirklich ohne mich zurechtkam. Ja klar, er hatte es ja die letzten Jahre auch geschafft, aber da wusste er, dass er auf sich alleine gestellt war, doch in der letzten Woche hatte er sich verändert. Wir verhielten uns wie eine echte Familie. Nur ohne meine Mutter. Ich wusste nicht warum, doch genau das erzählte ich Nim Galuu auch. Er hörte mir stumm zu und brauchte dann eine Weile bis er mir antwortete. „Dein Vater ist ein kluger Mann, er kann auf sich selbst achtgeben".

Doch ich dachte auch über Mom nach. Nichts von all dem hier wäre passiert, wenn sie nicht gestorben wäre. Meine Stimmung sackte und ich ließ mich auf den Boden plumpsen. Nim Galuu bekam davon nichts mehr mit, denn er hatte sich wieder nach drinnen begeben.

Mittlerweile war der Mond aufgegangen und es wurde etwas kühler. Der Mond erinnerte mich immer mehr an meine Mutter, denn als ich noch jünger war, da hat sie mich abends mit in ihre Arbeit in die Sternenwarte genommen. Dort gab es ein riesiges Teleskop mit dem ich jedes Mal den Mond und die Sterne betrachten konnte.

Ich fühlte wie sich langsam Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten und mir dann über die Wangen rollten. Ich vermisste sie. Jahrelang war sie meine beste Freundin gewesen und jetzt war sie einfach weg.

„Geht's dir gut?" Natürlich. Es war klar, dass er irgendwann kommen würde. Er kam auf mich zu und kniete sich neben mich. „Du weinst ja! Ist was passiert?" Er klang schockiert als er mich in die Arme nahm und mir über den Rücken strich. „Mir geht's gut. Ich musste nur grade an meine Mom denken und wie sehr es ihr hier gefallen hätte und wie sehr ich sie vermisse". Ich lehnte meine Kopf an seine Brust und ließdie Tränen einfach laufen während er mir beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Irgendwann als ich mich beruhig hatte, saßen wir immer noch so da und sahen über Moonhaven. „Ich hab deine Mom zwar nie gekannt, aber ich glaube sie wäre ziemlich stolz auf dich". Ich antwortete nicht. Ich glaubte ihm und vertraute darauf, dass er mich nicht anlog.

Noch vor einiger Zeit hielten wir beide nichts voneinander und ärgerten und veräppelten uns gegenseitig, doch irgendwann während unserer Reise hatten wir beide damit aufgehört. Wir haben begonnen uns gegenseitig zu vertrauen und zu helfen. Wir waren zwar praktisch noch Fremde, aber unsere Loyalität machte uns zu Freunden. Und dann bemerkte ich, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Während ich geweint hatte, hatte er mich auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Dort saß ich immer noch, die Arme um ihn geschlungen so wie seine um mich geschlungen waren. Mein Kopf lag immer noch an seiner Brust und sein Kopf auf meinem. „Nod?" „Hm…?" Ich konnte das Vibrieren in seiner Brust spüren und lächelte. „Danke". Er hob den Kopf und sah mich an. „Für was?" „Dafür, dass du einfach du bist". Eine Sekunde lang zögerte ich, doch dann gab ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist es wert". Jetzt lag seine Stirn an meiner und wir sahen uns an. „Bleib bei mir". Ich sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Ich werde nicht weggehen". Nein, vor allem nicht jetzt wo ich ihn wieder hatte. „Bleib bei mir. Zieh bei mir ein und versprich mir nie wieder wegzugehen". So meinte er es also. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn jemals wieder zu verlassen. Naja, also ich meine ich würde meinen Vater mal besuchen und das tun was ich wollte, aber ich glaub ihr wisst was ich meine. „Das könnte ich nie", flüsterte ich. Dann küsste er mich und dieser Kuss war viel besser als alles was ich bisher erlebt hatte.

Als wir am Abend im Bett lagen ( er wollte eigentlich auf dem Boden schlafen, doch als ich ihm gedroht habe zu gehen, ist er mit mir den Kompromiss eingegangen, wir würden uns das Bett teilen, es war ja groß genug) redeten wir. Wir erzählten uns Dinge aus unserer Kindheit und brachten uns somit gegenseitig zum Lachen. Irgendwann setzte ich mich auf und sah ihn an. Das hatte ich doch glatt vergessen! „Ich soll dir _Hi_ von meinem Dad sagen. Ach ja und, dass er zur Hochzeit eingeladen werden möchte". Nods Gesichtsausdruck war zum Totlachen also beugte ich mich runter und sah im in die Augen. „Alles okay?" Er griff in meine Haare und zog mich leicht an ihnen zu ihm runter. „Solange du da bist".

Ob ich mich wohl je an seine Küsse gewöhnen würde?

Kurz bevor ich einschlief spürte ich noch wie er mir übers Haar strich und flüsterte „Ich liebe dich", dann war ich auch schon mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht eingeschlafen.


End file.
